In known construction of this general type of diaphragm pump, the vibrating arm is composed of a cut-out and arched steel blade, which acts as a spring. One end of the blade is made solidary with the pump housing by screws, nuts and washers. The other end of the blade is molded of a plastic material, making it solidary with one or more magnets.
Present constructions thus require a certain number of different parts, entailing a complicated structure and a fairly high production cost. Furthermore, the arching of the blade gives the arm an asymmetrical structure, which results in fatigue of the material and plastic flow over time.